With the emergence of cloud computing and other internet based high end computing implementations, new ways of implementing high performance computing systems are being investigated and pursued. The performance and/or efficiency of the computing racks used by high performance data centers are especially receiving more focused attention.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.